


九十五岁，依然跳动的老心

by inasmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasmiles/pseuds/inasmiles
Summary: A translation of Ninety-Five, Not Dead by AnnaFugazzi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninety-Five, Not Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325053) by [AnnaFugazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi). 



> A translation of Ninety-Five, Not Dead by AnnaFugazzi

简介：

美国队长2里，史蒂夫对娜塔莎说，那不是我1945年来的第一个吻。我是95岁，又不是死人。

故事背景设在队2之前的几个月，史蒂夫遇到冬日战士之前的几个月。  
__________________________

这间酒吧太闷热。史蒂夫才刚进去十分钟，就已经觉得烦躁不堪。音乐嘈杂，灯光刺眼，汗液、啤酒和大/麻的味道更是呛得人头晕。一切跟史蒂夫想象的太不一样，来到这里很可能是个错误。

史蒂夫朝四处看，手掌不觉在长满胡茬的脸颊上摩挲着。

但这里确实很特别。男人跟男人在光天化日之下搂着跳舞，毫不避讳。40年代的布鲁克林也有同性恋酒吧，但史蒂夫从来没去过。在他想象中，同性恋酒吧里应该同时有着真正的男人和….像女人的男人。可这里，史蒂夫四下打量着，评估着。

放眼看去，确实不少人正做着娘气的动作----比如那个金发男人就不停甩着屁/股，放在40年代这估计是种违法行为-----可是大多数人看起来跟普通男人也没什么两样，甚至有些，比如那个高个子亚洲人，看起来简直雄性激素爆棚，自信地如同逡巡觅食的公狼，如同万花丛中的巴基。

不。不要想巴基。

他又喝了口啤酒，四处扫了一眼。真后悔没有带上耳塞。要是能欣赏这大喊大叫的音乐、能无视这低俗不堪的环境就好了。

…..最重要的是，他希望能无视自己不受控制地被这种氛围激发起了欲/望这个事实。他调整了坐姿。

他深吸了口气。来到这里是因为他必须得试着走出自己的公寓，试着加入活人的世界。他采纳了娜塔莎的关于约会的建议----不过如果娜塔莎知道他来同性恋酒吧，她的脸色一定会有趣。

一个修过眉毛，穿紧身背心的高个子金发男人朝史蒂夫看了一眼，然后颇有暗示意味地冲他一笑。史蒂夫不自在地转过脸去，手掌又不由得在脸上摩挲了一下。胡子，加上眼镜，应该没有人能认出他来，不过他还是感觉相当不自在。

过去几个月来，娜塔莎一直在给他介绍女孩儿。某个枪械教练，某个数据分析师，某个红头发的实验室文员。他一直在拒绝，她一直在坚持。也许他该告诉她，介绍男的机会还大一些，不过这话始终没有说出口。

音乐节拍慢了下来，跳舞的身躯开始贴近。史蒂夫吞了口唾沫，心跳有些加快，说不清是欲/望还是挫败从体内冲刷而过。该死，看来这真的是个错误。他做不到的…没办法加入那些人群。看来这次尝试不会有任何结果。

又有一个男人朝他露出情色意味的眼神，还舔了舔嘴唇。那是个矮个子男人，穿了耳钉，箭簇般的蓝色头发。史蒂夫别开了脸。

也许刚复苏时他就该跟神盾局的心理医生好好聊聊这个问题。可是当时事情太多，而他又早已习惯对性向问题讳莫如深。等他明白世界早已不同，同性之爱不再是禁忌，心理辅导期又已经结束，再提起这个话题难免尴尬。

再说，真要谈，又该从何谈起呢，不管是跟心理医生，还是跟任何人。谈他的性向，就不可避免要谈到巴基。而巴基是他的，是他人生中唯一只属于他的东西，让他可以紧拥不放，哪怕是拥刺入怀。他不需要谁来装模作样地对他的感受表示理解，更不需要谁来对他的感受进行评判。

所以辅导期间他谈适应新世纪，谈应对创伤综合征，谈错位感，谈缅怀故旧。他也说起巴基，说起失去一个叫巴基的朋友。最后神盾局的心理医生认定他的心理状态已经恢复。

那种比失去至亲兄弟更深的空洞的孤独感，他从没提起过。

那种肢臂被生生扯下而躯体却依然难以置信的新鲜残缺感，他从没提起过。

“喂，请你喝一杯怎么样？”一个声音在他耳边说道。他微微一惊，一个穿蓝色紧身T恤的棕发男人正朝他咧嘴笑。“不好意思吓到你了。”

“哦，没有，没关系。你没吓到----是我没看见你。”

“能请你喝杯啤酒吗？”男人重复了一遍。

史蒂夫吞了吞唾液。

管他的。来这里不就为了这个吗。而且这个男人长的挺好看，带着点自得的神情。再说接受他的邀约，自己也就不用费心主动出击了。

“当然。”

男人笑了，朝酒保做了个手势，端过两杯啤酒。史蒂夫把手中的酒喝光，希望能稍微壮下胆，然后拿起新买的那杯。

“你叫什么名字？”

“格兰特。”史蒂夫说道，“你呢？”

“马克，”棕发男人回答，一边嘬了口酒。他忽然朝史蒂夫靠拢来，眉头微皱，“嗨，有没有说过你长得特别像…..”

“像霹雳火。是的，很多人这么说，”史蒂夫打断他，心跳乱了一拍。该死，哪怕留了胡子，戴了眼镜，居然还是能被认出来，还好神奇四侠里的霹雳火长的跟他够像，提一下霹雳火也许能让人忘了美国队长。叫马克的男人睁大眼，再次打量着史蒂夫。史蒂夫强笑了一声。

“恩，也像他。”马克点头道。

“不好意思，我可不会像他那样点起一串火焰。”史蒂夫说。

“不过你仍然火般热辣。”马克歪嘴一笑。史蒂夫则礼貌的微笑回应。他想霹雳火是不是也经常听到这种话。

“那么….喝完酒之后，你想跳舞吗？”马克问道。

史蒂夫又喝了口酒，沉吟着。跟男人跳舞的想法对他来说太新鲜了。好吧，舞池里的人似乎玩的也挺开心，可是史蒂夫哪怕在40年代也从来没学会过跳舞，更别说跟一个男人跳舞。跟着这光怪陆离的节拍，暴露在大庭广众之下，彼此摩擦着身体，这似乎….

“我，呃，对不起，我扭到脚了。我本来不打算，呃….”

马克把手放到史蒂夫手背上，身体靠近，“听着，你到这儿来有伴吗？”

“没有。”

“想有吗？”

史蒂夫吞了口唾液，“当然，想。”

接下来的事居然一点也不难。马克开始闲扯，问他之前来过这个酒吧没有，聊起自己一起玩儿的朋友们。史蒂夫记得当年他尝试约会女生时，一直不太会跟女生说话。可是跟男人则太不一样。掺了水的啤酒，他的摩托，马克最爱的那家大西洋城酒吧….只要他忽略这些话题有多无聊，他完全可以谈笑风生，不管音乐有多荒腔走板，环境有多陌生混乱。他想如果巴基在，一定会为他骄傲。

然后马克咧嘴一笑，身体向他靠过来，吻了他。

史蒂夫闭了闭眼，不期而至的刺激如电流一般通过体内。另一副嘴唇覆盖在他的嘴唇上，1945年以来的第一个吻，跟当年与佩吉的那个匆忙的初吻简直天差地别。马克的嘴唇火热，在他唇上移动着，他没想到一个陌生人的嘴唇竟可以如此温柔，还是个风格直截了当的陌生人。而且老天，他们居然就在大庭广众之下接起吻来。史蒂夫身体僵硬着，然后感觉到马克朝后退开。

他本能地跟着马克的身体移动，嘴唇也试探性地回吻，喉咙里溢出的声音淹没在嘈杂的音乐里。

马克格格一笑，轻轻退开。“很好。”他说，嘴角向上翘起，“很高兴我们如此同步。”

他把史蒂夫拉近自己，然后他们嘴唇又交缠在了一起。史蒂夫很快就沉浸在深吻的刺激中。大庭广众之下亲吻，跟同性亲吻，居然无人侧目，甚至无人注意。没人在意他们胸口靠近摩擦，没人在意他们手臂腰身交挽。看样子马克随时会把史蒂夫从坐凳上拉起来，然后他们会紧贴在一起，然后马克会感觉到史蒂夫胯下的坚硬，从史蒂夫踏入此地的那一刻就一直在酝酿的坚硬。

果真马克把史蒂夫拉了起来，而史蒂夫也随着他的动作起身。两人火热的阴茎摩擦在一起时，史蒂夫感到一阵战栗。老天，上帝，这可真够直接的。现在他们互相蹭动着，史蒂夫忍不住嘴边的呻吟，天，这感觉，这感觉太棒了。

马克的嘴唇顺着史蒂夫的脸颊往下移动，轻咬史蒂夫的耳垂，让他体内火花震颤，以至于他差点没听到马克在他耳边呢喃：“进行下一步之前，我先确认一下，你要在上面还是在下面？”

史蒂夫脑海里猝不及防冲进层层画面，冲得他一片空白：巴基沿他的喉结一路往下亲吻；巴基仰面平躺，向后仰起脖子，双腿缠住他的腰，；巴基伏在他身上，缓缓进入他，与他四目交缠；巴基躺在他身下，任他驰骋，抬起腰身，任他冲撞在最甘美的所在，带他体会人间的仙境….

史蒂夫身体僵直了。他以为他能做到的-----来这个酒吧就意味着能接受这样的行为。他以为他已经准备好了。可他终究不能。他多么渴求身体的触摸，渴求与另一具身体搅动云雨，可是他终究不能把自己交付给一个陌生人，让一个他不认识的人，跟他一起做那些只有巴基做过的事。

“或者你只想来个口活？”马克问道。史蒂夫吞咽了一下，点点头。好吧，这个也许他能做到。

马克忽然停住，皱眉看着他。“你不会是个猎奇的直男吧？”他缓缓问道，“或者你该不会是第一次跟男人……”

史蒂夫短促地笑了一声，马克松了口气。“不是的，我之前跟一个男人做过。”他忽然冒出一个念头，如果巴基知道这个男的以为他要破史蒂夫的童子身，不知道会怎么想？毕竟他跟巴基早在八十年前就把所有能做的都做了。“只不过，是很久以前了。”他清了清嗓子，“我，是有段时间没做了。”如果马克知道这一段时间是指八十年，不知道又会怎么想。

马克点点头，微笑着。“恩，这事跟骑自行车一样，不会忘的。当然比骑自行车好玩儿多了。”他再次向史蒂夫靠过来，咬住史蒂夫的下嘴唇。

史蒂夫忍住急速的喘息，按捺住猛烈的心跳，回吻着马克。老天，他都快忘记接吻的滋味了：被另一个人嘴唇的温暖所包裹，体会另一双手在身上到处游走。他感受着汗液的热度和麝香的气味，还混着某种新时代的古龙水；感受马克唇舌间残留的啤酒和口香糖的味道-----也许不是口香糖，但一定不是薄荷，巴基喜欢嚼薄荷糖所以史蒂夫很确定；感受马克的大腿缠住自己并施加甜美的压力，感受马克坚硬的胸膛起伏，感受马克轻咬他的耳垂-----而不是像巴基那样沿着他的喉结向下亲吻；感受马克握住他腰侧-----而不是向巴基那样伸手轻撩他的乳头…..

史蒂夫挺胸靠近马克，专注着身体的感受，伸手穿过马克的头发，手指的粗粝触感让他微微别开了脸，那是一种发胶包裹的脆硬，而不是记忆中发蜡抿出的细滑。史蒂夫颤抖着，挺腰向马克的身体推挤，在模糊的错位感中体会不断的性刺激。当马克伸手摸向他的裆部时，他忽然往后一缩，不知从哪里来的力气，一把抓住了马克的手。

“对…对不起。”史蒂夫喘息道，“住手。”

马克眉毛挑起，动作停住，唯有胸膛仍然起伏着。“为什么？”

“我….”该死。史蒂夫后悔没有预先想好借口。马克什么也没做错，该怎么对他说呢？

“我….这不是你的原因。”

“这我知道，亲爱的。”马克翻了翻白眼，“他妈的怎么回事？”

“我身体不太舒服。”史蒂夫说，“对不起，我感冒还没好。我以为已经好了，可是……”

马克怒道：“你当我傻逼吗？”

“我没有….对不起…..”史蒂夫住了口。我不知道自己在干什么。我今天就不该来。我七十年没有做爱了。我以为我可以，可是你的气息和味道都不对。我想要，想要的发疼，可是我做不到。“我以为…..我本不想……”该死，他深呼吸一口，感到万分挫败。

马克还盯着他，怒意变成了同情，而同情只让他更加无地自容。

“伙计，你到底多久没做爱了？”

“挺久了。”史蒂夫说，他干咳一声，“两年了。”

“这之前你跟谁在一起吗？”史蒂夫点点头。“在一起多久了？”

“十年。时断时续吧。”

“呃，不愉快的分手？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“他，呃，他死了。”话音哽咽，史蒂夫别开脸去。

马克睁大眼，退后一步。“该死。好吧，恩，好吧。”他深呼吸一口，伸手捋了捋头发。“听着亲爱的，确实这不是个好主意。你很性感，不过你现在一团糟。”史蒂夫脸上发热，他的身体还能感受之前触摸的热度，他的裤裆还依然发紧，而马克则继续说着，“下次你就直接说想要打飞机，行吗？别让人以为会有口活或者上床之类的，逗人老二空欢喜。”

史蒂夫可怜地点点头。马克伸手摸摸他的头，清了清嗓子，又拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，再次开口，“恩，不好意思，我刚刚的话…..你不是故意逗人。我那么说太混账了。”他冲史蒂夫勉强一笑。“别太难过了。慢慢来。今天无非就是你被搭讪，然后跟人亲热了一下，没什么大不了的。下次嘛，你知道，你得坦白点。”

史蒂夫再次点头。马克耐心的口吻竟然让他双眼蓄满了泪水。他赶快低下头，眨了眨眼，伸手在前额擦了一把，不露痕迹地擦去眼泪。他清了清嗓子，“对，你说的对，谢谢。下次我会注意的。”

马克冲他无可奈何的笑笑，倾身向前，给了他一个缓慢而湿润的吻。史蒂夫无助地沉浸其中，忍不住呻吟出声。老天，这感觉，真的很好。都已经这么久了，也许他能做到。无论发生点什么都比独自回家要强。

可是这次马克退后了，温柔却坚决，一边拍了拍他的肩膀，与刚才把舌头伸进史蒂夫喉咙时判若两人，他已经恢复到陌生人的身份。“放松些甜心，下次再遇到的话，要是你想通了，或许我们可以再试一次，你说呢？”

史蒂夫点点头，看着马克重新回到舞池里，扭着身体消失在跳舞的人群中。史蒂夫胸膛仍然起伏着，每寸肌肤都仍然感受着微微的战栗。刚才他的身体完全蓄势待发，可现在困惑与失望让胃里的啤酒变成铅锤一般沉重。

好吧，他得离开这个地方了。他最后朝酒吧看了一眼，然后转身走了出去，经过跳舞人群，看到成双成对的人们，或在阴影里，或在灯光下，或是喁喁私语亲密无间，或是耳鬓厮磨心怀期待。史蒂夫努力不让自己对着他们露出羡慕的目光。

这个世界的人们竟是这么的自由，这么开放，做着他和巴基从来没有机会做的事，那些他和巴基竭力隐藏于世，甚至连自己也不敢面对的事。

他骑上摩托朝家驶去。路上花了整整一个小时，可是这段骑行并没有像往常一样吹空他的大脑。通常来说公路，风声，机车的震颤会给他一个相对平静的空间，可是今天不行。他回到家时跟在酒吧里一样无助难安。带着勃发的阴茎骑摩托只会让他更难受。还好现在他的勃起已经慢慢过去了。

他走进公寓，靠着门，感觉整个身体都因疲乏和挫败而隐隐作痛。他揉了揉脸，不喜欢胡子的触感，打算剃掉它，忽然想起巴基有时会怪他接吻时胡子扎人，然后他整个胸口都发起紧来。

Bucky。

该死，不要这样。他猛地起身，走向浴室，想洗去身上还没被风吹散的酒吧的味道。剃掉胡子，回复正常，然后躺到床上，假装什么都没发生过。

他把衣服扔在衣篓里，打开淋浴，先是快速的搓洗，然后他的动作慢下来，把头伸到花洒下冲刷着。

他深深地呼吸，酒吧里中断了的触摸又一次唤醒了他的身体，血流再次加速运行。他用手掌抚摸着自己，回忆着当时的情形。那个男人的嘴，他的味道----所有那些男人，所有放肆不羁释放着的雄性激素，互相擦蹭的身体…..

他呻吟着，进一步移动着手掌，触摸自己，快感慢慢增加。

巴基的抚摸总是让他瘫软成一团，从他们第一次试探性地伸手触摸对方时便是那样。除了巴基的手，还有他自己的手，没有第三个人的手那样接触过他。一个陌生人怎么可能像巴基那样唤起他身体的感受？

十年，十年了。他们熟知彼此的身体。他们一起尝试巴基跟女孩一起做过的事；一起发现史蒂夫的乳头相当敏感而巴基的则不；他们发现史蒂夫喜欢在下面，喜欢接吻，巴基则痴迷口交。史蒂夫喜欢巴基偶尔粗暴和不耐烦的对待，巴基则喜欢在做爱时十指交缠，而事毕后更会变得无比感性。

史蒂夫的手掌划过自己胸口，拈动着自己的乳头，另一只手则加快速度撸动阴茎。他心跳加快，一边把头放到水流下，感受水流触摸自己的后颈。巴基总爱咬他的后颈，直到他忍不住扭着身体避开。滴滴水珠落下，就仿佛巴基的吻，总是由轻到重，直到他一边咬啮着史蒂夫的皮肤，一边加快腰身的动作。史蒂夫的手也加快速度，可是水压一成不变，不像巴基的吻那般灵巧；握住阴茎的是他自己的手，不像巴基的手那般挑逗，连他捻弄乳头的指尖也无法像巴基那样不期然地用力。巴基的鬼魂围绕身边，如此贴近，他几乎可以听见巴基的喘息和呻吟，可是一切终究是虚无，唯一的声音是水流的冲刷和他喉中的喘息。史蒂夫觉得自己下身硬到发疼。他无比渴望身体的触摸，任何身体的触摸。这种渴望有时深沉地让他忍不住想尖叫出声。他整个身体绷紧，屏住呼吸，手上动作加快，越来越接近高潮，终于他大叫一声，然后高潮冲刷他的身体，在他体内脉动。他一只手从胸前垂下，头靠着墙喘息着，然后惊觉喘息不知道什么时候已经变成了哽泣。

该死的。老天啊。

他不耐烦地从墙上撑起身体，洗掉精液的痕迹，控制呼吸，不愿意再哭哭啼啼。然后站起身来，胸口还是紧绷疼痛，于是他把脸朝向淋浴，洗掉脸上的泪水。

十年，十年了。他和巴基触摸着对方，带着热度，带着温柔，带着好奇，也带着绝望和爱。可现在什么都没有了，只有一个淋浴头，和他自己的手，一张空床，回忆里陌生人的触摸，还有巴基的鬼魂。

他一边擦干身体，一边觉得喉咙刺痛，眼睛也酸痛。他的身体还在高潮的余韵中微微颤抖，可是整个身体空虚如往常。

不要，不要再为此流泪了，控制，该死的控制住。

说来也有意思。他刚刚苏醒那段时间，经常哭着睡去。一开始他不想哭，只在实在忍不住的时候流泪------他知道神盾局会监控他的动态。然后他发现周围人都认为这很正常。他的咨询师告诉他，世界不一样了，没人指望他会一直保持坚强的外表，大家都知道他需要时间来哀悼失去的过往，哀悼是完全正常和健康的行为。于是他点头表示同意，然后含糊其辞，不让咨询师知道他的哀悼指向的是一个具体的面容。到了晚上，有时他会不再抵御内心的悲恸，痛哭一场，然后等待悲恸减轻。

他钻进床，甚至懒得朝墙上巴基的素描看上一眼。他根本不需要画像就能看到巴基。巴基一直都在他脑海里。

他翻了个身，把枕头抱在怀里。该死啊，如果有个东西可以抱着，真的会感觉好很多。或许一个巴基熊？巴基一直讨厌那些熊，可是上帝啊，现在史蒂夫愿意出卖灵魂，换取一件可以抓住的东西，一件属于巴基的东西。

他想如果巴基活到战后，会不会还是一样讨厌那些巴基熊？还是说会对它们产生一种怀旧的温情？而史蒂夫自己，如果他们像他预想的一样，活过了战争，然后各自娶妻成家，史蒂夫会不会仍然一无所有，迷失而孤独，唯有向巴基熊索取一些慰藉？

不过他们不会各自娶妻成家的。巴基会确保他们一直在一起。是史蒂夫一直想尽办法让他们分开。一次又一次，史蒂夫想做正确的体面的事，想让巴基拥有家庭和尊誉，他怀着这些混账想法把他们分开。可是巴基才是更聪慧的那一个，巴基一直知道内心的正确不等于世俗的体面。而且有的时候，内心深处的感觉才是最值得倾听，值得为之奋斗的，不管世人如何评判。

巴基一直为他们的将来奋斗着，一次又一次。所以如果巴基活了下来，他仍然是不会放弃他们的。

史蒂夫又翻了个身。如果巴基活了下来….如果巴基活了下来，那他们也会像新闻上那些令人羡慕的同性爱侣。95岁高龄，一生相伴，最终还能走进婚姻殿堂，就如同巴基一直希望的那样。

可是想这些没有任何意义。世上没有如果。巴基死在了很久以前的过去，可能雪山中他的骨殖都已无处寻踪。数不清有多少次，史蒂夫无比希望埋骨雪山的是他自己，而不是巴基。

没有你我不知道该如何存在，Bucky。

史蒂夫闭上双眼，泪水从眼角滑落。

你当然知道，punk，巴基如果在一定会这么说，你在那酒吧里不是存在的挺好吗。

史蒂夫叹口气。他是努力过了。可是每个人与巴基都太不一样。身体越来越迫切，身体认为所有的饥渴和孤独都可以得到解决，可他就是做不到。最近几个月他经常喘息着从睡梦中惊醒。也许随着他慢慢接受了失去的一切，他的情感和身体都从冰冻的状态复苏，可要说真的做些什么来抚慰复苏的渴望，他却完全无法做到。

少来，jerk，巴基会这么说，你能做到的。走出去，去约娜塔莎介绍的那些女生。

可我不知道怎么跟女生说话，Buck。

恩，那算你走运，因为现在你不需要跟女生说话了。现在是勇敢新世界了，你干嘛不跟娜塔莎打听下数据分析部那个长得挺好看的家伙？

史蒂夫忍不住笑出声，想象着娜塔莎会有的表情。她一开始会以为史蒂夫在开玩笑吧。然后她会把那人的号码给史蒂夫。可那样一来又有一件熟悉的东西要从史蒂夫生活中消失了：娜塔莎不停地给他介绍女朋友，就像巴基之前所做的一样。

Hey，你今天表现的就不错。虽然还不如我们小时候，但没关系，慢慢来，那家伙不是也这么说吗。

史蒂夫在空荡冰冷的床上翻了个身。

Steve，他几乎能真的听见巴基温柔的声音。Stevie，你现在的状态比以前好多了。至少你还活着，那就是上天的福祉。我知道一切都很难，我知道你想念我，可你知道如果活下来的是我，你也会希望我能继续好好活下去。

好好活下去？怎么好好活下去？他每时每刻都能看见巴基，无比清晰；每天晚上都因想念巴基而心痛，无比绝望。他记得握住巴基长着枪茧的手指的感觉，记得巴基嘴唇的味道，脖子的触感。他还能听见巴基的声音。

他还在跟一个七十年前就死去的人说话。

而今晚，在那个酒吧，马克本来可以成为巴基的一个临时替代品。马克是活生生的，充满性感活力，只想寻找一个性伙伴；渴望身体接触的史蒂夫本该跟马克一拍即合。可史蒂夫渴望的只是某一个人的身体，那个早在马克的父母出生之前就死去的人的身体。

也许他该再次尝试。可他真的做不到，做不到带一个男人回家，当做巴基的替身。

那下次就找一个不像我的人啊，punk。史蒂夫仿佛听见巴基在逗他。下次找个女生好了。

我做不到，不知道该怎么约女生啊。

要不约隔壁的护士出来喝咖啡嘛。或者既然你不喜欢酒吧，那就干脆找一个聊得来的家伙。你不是经常出去跑步吗，找一个跑步时注意到的家伙。

就那么简单？

很简单的。就跟个朋友一样朝他走去，认识一下，然后试探试探。要是他说不，也没什么大不了。这种事又不像我们那会儿那么严重。

史蒂夫闭上双眼，沉浸在幻想中，感觉着巴基的存在，倾听着巴基的声音。

不管你做什么，至少采取一点行动。别成天坐在这里，变成个伤心的老头子。

好好生活，哥们儿。也许你再也找不到我们曾经拥有的东西，但至少你能找到新的经历，新的感情，新的对象。

可我不想。史蒂夫闭了闭眼，擦去顺着脸颊流下的泪水。我也做不到，Buck。

你没的选。他听见巴基的声音，粗嘎又温柔。史蒂夫忍住喉中的哽咽。你知道的，我不愿意你永远这样下去，因为我爱你。

好好生活，Stevie，为了我，也为了你自己。


End file.
